1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of breastfeeding, specifically relating to an adjustable “one-size-fits-all” apparatus fitted around a woman's breasts to aid in the mechanical extraction of breast milk using one or multiple milk extraction suction devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the sake of convenience, this patent specification will focus on simultaneously pumping both breasts using two separate milk extraction devices, but it is understood that the problems addressed and solutions presented by the present invention are also applicable to extracting milk using a single milk extraction device (e.g., nursing a baby on one breast while simultaneously pumping the other breast) or pumping each breast separately.
A breast pump includes suction cup devices that are secured to the nipples of the mother's breasts. Tubes connect the suction devices to the breast pump and a motor in the pump typically creates varying degrees of suction between the suction devices and the breasts. The suction extracts breast milk from the breasts into a pair of bottles attached to the suction devices. The mother maintains the suction by manually pressing the suction devices against the breasts throughout the pumping procedure. This is often a time consuming and frustrating process as the mother must maintain a particular position for a long period of time without any use of her hands.
Despite this frustration, it has become increasingly common for working mothers to choose to maintain a breastfeeding relationship with their child by using electric, battery or manual breast pumps to extract milk several times a day while at work. While the breast pumps are able to extract milk, they still are not nearly as efficient as a nursing baby. Therefore, several companies have set up separate rooms and policies to help nursing mothers maintain the breastfeeding relationship with their child. In this regard, one of the keys to maintaining a breastfeeding relationship is the ability of the nursing mother to relax and quickly experience the let-down reflex. This is difficult to achieve while concentrating on maintaining proper suction by using both hands to press each of the suction devices against the breasts.
Additionally, nursing mothers often find themselves in situations where they have to pump in front of other people. In this regard, it would be useful to provide the nursing mother with a means to cover her breasts while she is pumping. It would also be useful to provide the nursing mother with a pumping device that is easily adjusted in the front for easy access. To maximize comfort and fit, it would also be useful to provide the nursing mother with a pumping device that adjusts in both the front and the back to accommodate the nursing mother's varying chest measurement while also accommodating for the placement of the covered slits that align with the mother's breasts.
A device that would allow a breastfeeding mother to have full use of her hands during each of the pumping sessions would allow the mother to relax and even perform other tasks while pumping. It is critical that such a device be capable of providing adequate pressure between the suction device and the breasts to adequately and efficiently empty the breasts. Unfortunately, current devices adapted to allow a nursing mother “hands free” pumping simply do not work, as they are unable to maintain proper suction between the suction devices and the breasts.
Moreover, several of these devices require the assembly and disassembly of several complicated attachments to hold the suction devices in place. These devices are typically very expensive and still ineffective at maintaining the proper suction between the devices and the breasts, thereby allowing hands free pumping. Finally, these devices also may require permanent alteration of the nursing brassiere, thereby rendering it ineffective for nursing the baby in that after the attachments are secured to the brassiere, the brassiere can only be used as a pumping aid.